


Clintasha Tumblr Prompts

by onefortheocean



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Three sentence fics, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my tumblr Clintasha prompts collected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maybe dancing on the edge of a rooftop isn't the sanest thing they have done but what would life be without a little adrenaline?

Clint closed the door behind them before kicking off the fancy polished shoes with a relieved sigh. ”I don’t get why we can’t just have takeout.” he remarked as she stepped out of her high heels and he drew her into his arms, his chest to her back. ”We get takeout all the time. Some real food is good for a change. Plus you really rock that suit.”

She moved out of his embrace and continued further into the apartment. ”Really,” he mused, following suit, shrugging out of the jacket on his shoulders. ”anything else that you’d like me to rock for you?”

She laughed audibly, something that rarely occurred unless she was in his presence. He smiled at her reaction before moving to unzip her dress, fingers brushing her skin, soon to be replaced by his lips.

The mixed sensation of his lips and the cool air hitting her skin sent a wave of pleasure through her body. Her tasteful black strapless dress fell to to the floor and she turned to face him. His eyes widened at the sight of her exposed flesh, lust blooming in his irises. She grinned devilishly at him before grabbing the now loose tie around his neck, leading him to their bedroom.

Later that night Clint was watching some sucky action flick on the couch, Natasha’s sleeping form between his legs, her head on his chest. One hand lazily caressing her red curls, he felt well and truly relaxed.

After he had almost fallen asleep himself she stirred suddenly, blinking awake with teary eyes blearing up at him through the haze of sleep. A nightmare, he figured. A droplet of salty liquid escaped one eye and he brushed it away with his calloused thumb. ”It’s alright sweetheart, I’m here. You wanna go up to the roof?” he reassured and asked soothingly. When she nodded in reply he sat up, pulling her with him.

He stood and draped their blanket over her shoulders. She moved to stand but he quickly countered with a hand on her shoulder to stop her before calmly lifting her with two strong hands under her armpits, hauling her into his arms, supporting her weight on his hip as one might a toddler with one strong arm cradling her ass. She barely had time to react in her sleep dazed state but gratefully relaxed against him, draping an arm around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

On his way out the door Clint grabbed their small radio in his free hand. When they reached the staircase outside their door he thanked the lord that they had gotten a penthouse apartment; close to the roof. Two flights of stairs and he walked into the cool night air of New York.

He walked over to the very edge of the roof and deposited Natasha on the concrete before placing the radio a few paces away from them, turning on the music before joining her. They sat there for a long time in silence. They never were much for meaningless words.

However when The Beatles song ‘Hold Me Tight’ came on the radio Clint felt a surge of impulse rush through him and he stood up on the edge suddenly. He drew her with him and swayed them slowly, knowing that even though there was a possibility of them falling, this would be a good way to go. In Natasha’s arms. Beautiful, amazing, perfect Natashka. His Natashka.

The beat of the song was a bit quick for a slow dance, but they separated themselves from the music, just listening and swaying.


	2. Zombie Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic.

Natasha watched as the light left Clint’s eyes to be replaced by something dark and hollow, watched as his skin grew pale and his body spasmed violently.

“Goddammit Clint,” she whispered shakily as she shot down the oncoming walking dead, cursing and glancing at his convulsing form.

After what felt like hours of targeting she had run out of ammo and all she had was a knife, so with a determined glance at her partner she left him there to fight the creatures hand to hand.


	3. Skyscraper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic. Prompt: Skyscraper - and some fighting?

Clint and Natasha moved in perfect sync; like a well oiled machine working overtime.

Clint fired arrows and Natasha fought with her hands, every now and then looping into each other for a combined combat move.

When they reached the top of the skyscraper a S.H.I.E.L.D issued helicopter were hovering over the building and upon their arrival a ladder was lowered for them to climb.


	4. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic. A suburban high school. Prompt: The chemistry teacher is actually a Hydra agent.

“I’m telling you Clint; he’s Hydra.” Natasha said as Clint closed his locker.

“You can’t go around accusing teachers of being hydra agents just because you don’t like ‘em, Nat.” he said gently as he leaned into her, looping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss against her lips. 

“I don’t like any of the teachers.” she whispered as they broke apart, which earned her a small smile.


	5. Clintasha in the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic. Doctor Who crossover.

“So…bigger on the inside, huh?” Clint mused as the Doctor stood next to him with a smug smile on his lips, nodding in reply.

The TARDIS doors stood wide open and another master assassin defiantly stood with crossed arms outside them.

“It’s not possible.” she repeated to herself as the Doctor showed Clint some finer details on the console.


	6. Marriage counselling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Clintasha - Marriage counselling? :)

“We just don’t get to see each other anymore,” Natasha stated simply, gaze boring into the hardwood floor beneath her heels “we’re always away on business separately.” 

“Tash…” Clint whispered, covering her hand with his to pull her out of her reverie.

“Then maybe both of you should take some time off, go on a vacation. Ultimately lower your work hours if possible.” their marriage counselor suggested while jotting something down on a notepad “rediscover married life.”


	7. Watching tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Clint and Natasha watching a Cop show?

“I can’t stand these shows,” Natasha stated while resting the cool beer bottle against her temple “everything is all wrong.”

Clint chuckled “And if you were directing these there wouldn’t be a hair out of place.” he commented dryly.

“I would probably end up screaming at the actors,” that earned her a smile and an agreement from him as she reached for the remote and turned off the TV “bedroom?”


	8. Renting movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Clint and Natasha renting movies?

“C’mon Tash..please?” Clint whined as she flipped through the DVDs, promptly refusing him his choice of entertainment. 

“We’re not watching it again.” she said incredulously as he snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

“I’ll make it worth your while…” he purred in her ear and she chuckled softly “we’re still not renting Dog Cops.” she deadpanned, which earned her a disgruntled groan from her archer.


	9. Clintasha - amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clintasha - amusement park?

“I’m not going on any rides, dammit Clint.” Natasha repeated to him, this time annoyed that he wasn’t listening.

“Yeah you are.” he persisted, pulling her back against his chest and snaking his arms around her waist.

“Let me take you on the ferris wheel at least?” he whispered in her ear, earning him a roll of the eyes from his partner.


End file.
